Naruto: Master of Pokemon
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Naruto gets abandoned by his parents in favor of his sister, Naomi, who has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her, and is taken in by the Uchiha clan. Naruto then meets the legendary Arceus, who is at deaths door, and becomes the new god of Pokemon. Watch as he takes the world head on in his quest to become the best. AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Crossover. I hope you enjoy this.

Important things at the bottom. Please read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Naruto.

* * *

October 10th. The day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the hidden village of the leaf, Konohagakure no Sato, or simply Konoha. The great nine tailed demon had gone on a rampage throughout the Elemental Nations and Konoha had been in the way of that rampage. Their leader, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime (4th) Hokage (Fire Shadow), had gone and challenged the great beast, after it had killed more than 500 of their ninja. Minato had been with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, as she went through birthing twins in the Konoha hospital.

* * *

We currently see a giant toad the size of a 10 story building with a blue sleeveless jacket and a smoking pipe in his mouth. On his head was a blond haired male and a bundle in his hands. The man was around 5'11 with spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He had two bangs in his hair and was wearing a green flak jacket along with a pair of blue ANBU pants. He also had a white coat on him with little red flames at the bottom.

In this mans hands was a little girl with red hair that had streaks of blond. The man smiled grimly as he thought of what he was going to do. The giant toad then spoke.

**"Minato," **the giant toad spoke to the man, now known as Minato. Said person looked at the toad. **"We are closing in on the Kyuubi. Get ready, for I'm going to keep it busy while you do the sealing." **Minato nodded.

"Alright Gamabunta," the 4th Hokage of Konohagakure spoke to the toad. Gamabunta nodded before he jumped high in the air and came crashing down onto the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Said beast was now scrambling to get out of from underneath the giant amphibian. Minato was going through handseals at a very fast pace. He finished at the Snake handseal and clapped his hands together. All of a sudden, a spectral image of a horrible being came out of nowhere from behind the Yondaime. "Summoning: Death Demon Consuming Seal no justu." Minato called out as the Shinigami knew what was going to happen. Without being told what to do, the Shinigami had sealed the Kyuubi into the little girl in Minato's hands. Then it left, leaving a confused Minato. Wasn't it suppose to take his soul away to fight for the rest of eternity in his stomach. He then felt a piece of paper in on his head. He grabbed it and looked at what it said.

_"I have decided to keep you alive, since this would be payback for what Yami did on my birthday. I can't wait to see his face when he sees that his favorite Bijuu was sealed away and I didn't do anything to the summoner. Ja Ne._

_Shinigami"_

Minato sweatdropped when he read it, but thanked Kami for letting him live. He then went back to Konoha to announce the defeat of the Kyuubi and see what the damage was in his village.

* * *

Seven years later:

It had been a very peaceful seven years for the Namikaze clan. Well not for every Namikaze. After Minato had gotten back, he explained everything that happened and the villagers cheered when he announced that his daughter had the nine tails sealed away within her. He never spoke of his son however, and he was slowly forgotten by his parents. His sister, Naomi was very spoiled and arrogant as she always got whatever she wanted. The son, Naruto, never got anything at all. Most of the time, he had to go over to the Uchiha residents to get some food from Mikoto Uchiha, who was a very close friend of Kushina's. She was very disappointed that she would forget about her own son in favor for her daughter. She was very shocked though, when at the age of 5 he was kicked out of the clan, by his mother no less. She wouldn't speak to Kushina or Minato, unless it was very important (I.E a mission or something close to it), after that. She quickly adopted Naruto along with Fugaku, her husband. They even did a blood ritual and gave him the sharingan, the Uchiha's bloodline that allowed them to copy use any Nin/Tai/Genjustu that an enemy uses.

We currently see ourselves in the Uchiha Compound, where an exhausted Naruto and two others are sitting next to the docks of the lake that was nearby. Naruto looked like a carbon copy of his birth father though without the bangs and for some reason three whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks. The other two were Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and the two sons of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke was on a nearby tree stump with Naruto and Itachi on top of a tree branch. They were all staring at the lake that was being illuminated with the setting sun. Naruto sighed in happiness.

"You know, we should probably be getting back to the house now," Itachi suggested as he saw a seven year old Sasuke fall off of the stump asleep. Naruto shook his head 'no'.

"Nah, I'll stay here a little longer," Naruto answered Itachi who just nodded in understanding. Itachi took a sleeping Sasuke and left for the Uchiha district. Naruto continued to look at the lake as he thought over what had happened in the last few years. He was currently in the academy with his brother, Sasuke, though many people wondered why. He was considered a second prodigy, just like Itachi. He just wanted to graduate with those his age. He was brought out of his thoughts, when he saw something in the distance. He ran on the water towards the disturbance and saw that it was a wierd looking portal thing. Naruto looked into the tear and saw a strange looking creature.

The creature looked to be an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of the creatures mane, tail, and face, and it's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. The creature also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of the creature's underbelly resumes past its waist, the underside of its limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Its tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

"What are you," Naruto wondered out loud. Naruto may be a prodigy, but he still had a child-like personality. The creature appeared to have heard him, because its eyes glowed before Naruto heard a voice in his head. It had an angelic tone to it.

_"How can you see me boy,"_ the creature asked in Naruto's head, which surprised him. It gave out a laugh at seeing Naruto's confused face as he looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Yup, still child-like. _"I am the one who is speaking to you boy." _The creature had an amused gleam in its eyes. _'Maybe he's the one, after all he CAN see me,' _it thought to itself. When it saw that it had the child's attention, the creature spoke again. _"I see that you are confused, please come in." _Naruto went in with an awed look on his face.

Inside the tear in space, the place looked like a vast void of white. Naruto looked around before looking at the creature again. "This place is lame," he told the white horse looking creature, who facefaulted at that remark. It knew the place was lame, but what can you expect when you were dying. Speaking of which...

_"Yes I know that young one," _the creature told the Uchiha_. "However, this place was once full of life. You are actually in another dimension. In this dimension, there were many creatures called Pokemon. I myself am one, the God of all Pokemon and humans in this planet Arceus." _Naruto was shocked that he was meeting a powerful creature like that._ "We Pokemon had the power to use attacks, much like your people do. However, we require no hand signs since some of us don't have hands, so to speak. Also, we had much more power in our attacks, that it would make your Grand Fireball no justu look like a small ember." _Naruto was now blown away at this bit. He then asked a question that he had been meaning to ask.

"Then what happened here, and why are you telling me this," Naruto asked as Arceus chuckled before sitting on his haunches. Naruto sat in between the large creatures legs as he shrunk down to let the boy get more comfortable.

_"Well you see Naruto-Kun, when this world still had life, there was an evil organization called Team Rocket," _Arceus began explaining. _"They were truly diabolical people, whose goal was to control the entire world. However, I had picked, out of over 2 million people, a Chosen One. He would bring peace to Pokemon all over the world, since he would be able to calm even the most dangerous ones. That worked for many years, until the day when the Chosen Ones friends betrayed him and got him killed. The Pokemon were suddenly in a deep depression since he was the only one that could truly connect his heart with the Pokemon. My children then pleaded to me to seal there entire being within special plates that I hold. In grief, I did as they told me to, and the Pokemon were gone by the next day. Team Rocket's leader, in his anger, told everyone within the organization to kill everyone and to not hold back. I grew disgusted at this and announced the end of the human race." _Naruto grew wide eyed at that. Arceus smiled sadly (Or as much of a sad smile as he could, since he doesn't have a mouth) before he continued. _"Yes, I know it sounds horrible, but I did it for the rest of the good people in this world. They don't have to see the ugliness known as war. However, when I killed all of the people in the world, I was actually killing myself." _Naruto was both concerned and confused at this. _"You see, I used my powers to create the life on this planet. So when I killed off the humans instead of sealing them like with the Pokemon, I was actually killing myself, since the humans were like an extension of my soul. After I figured this out, I looked through all of the dimensions, hoping someone with a pure soul would be able to see me, and if possible help me out and become my next Chosen One." _Naruto stayed quiet before he connected the dots.

"Me," he said simply. Arceus nodded before wincing in pain. Naruto grew worried and his hands started to glow green, before he put them on Arceus's body. A green glow surrounded him and when it disappeared, Arceus was looking a little bit better.

_"Thank you, Naruto-Kun," _Arceus thanked the boy who only nodded in response. _"However, that won't work for long, or forever. Look, I'm just going to beat around the bush. I need you to take my plates and become the new Arceus." _Naruto looked at Arceus in shock. He was about to ask a question before Arceus beat him to it. _"Please, Naruto-Kun. You are the only one that has seen me, and I don't think I'll live long enough if there ever is another pure souled person. Besides, I can't have my children dying inside the plates. I need someone to take over, and your the only person who fits the job." _Naruto contemplated the choice in his mind. On one hand, he could leave and pretend that this never happened. On the other hand, he couldn't let someone be saddened or let that someones children die. With a sigh, he nodded.

"Fine, but will I turn into a Pokemon or will I stay the same," he told the Alpha Pokemon. The Alpha Pokemon nodded in thanks before it answered his question.

_"Yes you will become a Pokemon," _Arceus told Naruto, saddening him. _"However, you will be able to take on a human form. And don't worry, you'll still be related to those Uchiha foster parents as well as have the Sharingan still." _Naruto nodded and Arceus started to chant. _"Brace yourself, for it will be painful." _Naruto nodded again before an intense pain hit him. It was like driving a mountain the size of five Hokage Mountains up your ass (Though how someone would know that is beyond me). When it was done, another Arceus stood there, however it was blonde in color instead of white. Its golden pinwheel were now a darker gold and its eyes were blue with a red iris. It then shifted into a seven year old Naruto before sixteen glowing objects floated above him, before they were absorbed into his being. He then had flashes and realized that they were what he could do now, as well as all of the Pokemon that were in each Plate. There was two of each Pokemon that could evolve, male and female, as well as two of every Pokemon that didn't evolve, except the legendaries, also male and female. Naruto nodded to himself before turning to Arceus. He saw the white horse looking Pokemon on the ground panting as his skin turned grey. Naruto ran over to the Legendary Normal type as he hugged it.

They stood there for about ten minutes before Arceus started to disappear into small particles. Naruto noticed and gasped softly. The legendary was really dying.

_"Thank you Naruto-Kun," _Arceus rasped out as he was disappearing more and more. _"You've made an old Pokemon very happy. Please take care of my children with the most care you can. To release them from the plates, just call out the Pokemon you want out. I wouldn't suggest calling them all out at once, unless your in a very secretive are, such as a dense forest. You can also meet them within your mind by meditating. Please take care Naruto-Kun, and live a very wonderful life." _With that, the old Legendary fully disappeared into small white particles that scattered across the endless white void before they were absorbed by Naruto. Naruto smiled sadly but then smiled at getting to continue the old Pokemon's task of taking care of his children. He exited the void and saw that it was dark out. He cursed as he ran towards the Uchiha compound. He had a lot to tell his adoptive family, though they felt more like real family to him.

* * *

The next day:

Naruto woke up in his room to see that Sasuke was already dressed ready for the academy. Naruto smiled as he remembered everything that had happened the day before. When he got home, he had explained to his Kaa-san and Tou-san why he was late. They took it better than he thought they would, but asked for a demonstration before he left for the academy. Afterwards, he meditated before he felt himself in a different place. It was basically the Pokemon world before it was destroyed, except without the humans. There he spoke with the other legendary Pokemon. They were saddened that there father was dead, but rejoiced that he lived on within Naruto. That's when he got another surprise.

* * *

_Flashback: Within Mindscape:_

_Naruto had just finished talking to the legendary Pokemon when he felt another presence in his mindscape. He felt a pull and followed it, with the other legendary Pokemon following. When he got towards the pull, he saw a young boy that looked to be 15. He had on a red button up shirt, blue long jeans, and a cap on his head. He currently had a Pikachu on his shoulder, as well as about forty Pokemon behind him._

_"Excuse me, but who are you," Naruto asked politely. "And how did you get into my mindscape?" The teenager smiled before he held his hand up in a handshake motion._

_"Names Ash, Ash Ketchum," the know named Ash said as Naruto shook his hand. "As for the reason I'm here, well my soul was sealed in here along with the other Pokemon when I died." Naruto connected the dots and gasped._

_"Your the previous Chosen One," Naruto asked in a quiet voice at seeing the one that Arceus's children (Well they were his children now) looked up to. Ash smiled as he explained why he was there. He was going to help Naruto by teaching him everything about Pokemon, including battling, contest, and many other things._

_End Flashback: Kai_

* * *

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when he heard his Kaa-san call him from the back. He quickly finished dressing before he ran out the backdoor. He saw his mother and father next to a training dummy and smiled when they waved him over with a smile of there own. He ran up to them and waited for them to speak.

"Okay, now I want you to show us these 'attacks' and 'Pokemon' that you were talking about," Mikoto told her adopted son. Naruto smiled as he nodded. He then ran half way across the field and looked at the training dummy as his adoptive parents walked off to a safe distance. Naruto concentrated before he called out an attack.

"Razor Leaf," Naruto shouted as hundreds, if not thousands of leaves appeared before flying at the target as they mercilessly cut the training dummy apart. Mikoto and Fugaku were shocked. They thought that he was just playing around with them about that. But what he did next, surprised them even more. A strange orb covered Naruto's hands before it disappeared leaving a red and white ball in them. Naruto then threw it in the air. "Come on out Ninetails." A beautiful platinum blonde nine tailed fox came out of the ball with a 'pop'. It had platinum blonde fur with nine equally blonde tails, however the tips of the tails were orange. Mikoto looked afraid before it was replaced by relief when Naruto petted the fox causing it to purr. Fugaku almost freaked out before he to calmed. He may have been good natured, but if something dangerous came he would snap if meant to protect hi family. "See, I told you." Fugaku and Mikoto nodded, before Fugaku looked towards the house.

"Sasuke, Itachi, you two can come out now," he said as the aforementioned came out of hiding. Sasuke looked at Naruto in awe while Itachi had a face of awe, pride, and shock all combined into one and that was surprising since Itachi barely showed emotions at all, well unless he was inside the compound that is. He was an ANBU though, so it was probable. Mikoto looked at Naruto before sighing. Fugaku chuckled before he too looked at Naruto, only to see that said person was ignoring everyone and was instead hanging upside down on a tree branch while complaining to the Ninetails in the same position about cheating cause she had nine tails. The Ninetails chuckled before Naruto brought out the same ball and returned it with a beam of red light. "Naruto, we'll talk about this after you come back from the academy." Naruto nodded before he remembered.

"Shit, Sasuke, were going to be late if we don't haul ass right now," Naruto said only to be bopped in the head by Mikoto.

"No cursing young man," Mikoto shouted as she held a ladle in a menacing pose, and made it even more menacing with a genjustu that showed the Shinigami behind her. Naruto nodded shakily before he and Sasuke left for the academy. She sighed before looking at Itachi and Fugaku, only to see them cowering before her. She smirked. "Do you two have something to say?" That did it. They scrambled around trying to escape as she just laughed her ass off on the lawn. "I think I've been hanging around Anko for to long," she said as she calmed down. She then stood up and went inside the house.

* * *

That's it for now. Now for a few things I have to say, so please read this.

First of all, I have to say that I'm going to put Mystery Dungeon Team Trinity and Dawn and Dusk on Hiatus for now. The reason is that one of my annoying sisters thought it was a good idea to color in my notebook (the notebook that I write all of my stories in) and then proceed to wash it away with water. I now have to rewrite everything. I have a flash-drive with all of my stories written in it, but my cousin is using for a while, so until then I have to put those two on hiatus. I am sorry for those that loved my stories.

Second, this is an AU world, so anything can and may happen, plus the fact that Naruto has Arceus's (A.K.A Power of all Pokemon (Remember the Plates as well)), and a lot of shit is going to happen. I'll explain certain things in the next chapter. What they'll be, well whatever you complain or flame about. And if you flame, than why are you reading this story? I know it may sound rude but if you don't like the way I make my stories, then go and make one for yourself. It is that simple.

Now for those who enjoyed Return of the Past, Live in the Future (ROTP,LITF), I'll update this following Wednesday or Thursday (Good thing I keep that in a separate Notebook/Flash-Drive), so expect those to come out if my video games don't get in the way. I am seriously addicted to my Monster hunter Tri game and I am currently training all of my Pokemon in my Pokemon Black game via Elite 4 since I have nothing else to do in there. I really wish that Black/White 2 would come out already.

Speaking of Black/White and Black/White2, I have two questions. One will be poll based while the other is review based. It's really simple: "Which version is better, Black or White?" To let you know, this is the first version, not Black/White 2. The next question will be reviewed base and it is "Which game do you want to get, Black 2 or White 2?"

Again this is my first crossover and I really hope I did well. Please Review and leave your comments. Naruto will be using a main team, and they'll include the Pokemon that is this stories book cover except take out Rayquaza and replace it with Giratina and the shiny Riolu for a shiny Lucario. That's all for now.

Ja Ne

Kyroshiro


	2. Chapter 2

Back with a new chapter of Naruto: Master of Pokemon. I really need a better name... (Sweatdrops) What do you guys think? Anyways, back to the story. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1.

* * *

Naruto was currently bored in class. The teacher, Iruka Umino, was just talking about the skills of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's, which was boring the crap out of everyone, including Sasuke and his fan girls. So Naruto decided to go into his mindscape and talk to Ash again. He put his head down and quickly went into his mind.

* * *

Inside the mindscape:

We see our main character walking through a snowy mountain as he reached the top and saw Ash sitting in a lotus position as he focused in his aura. Pikachu was right by him when Ash stood up and flung some Aura Shurikens at Naruto, who quickly dodged them before jumping away from an Aura Katana. He then summoned a red and white Pokeball and called out a Pokemon.

"Let's go Densetsu (Legend)," Naruto said as a Lucario appeared in front of him. Usually Lucario are blue, whoever this one was gold, signifying it as a shiny one. "Use Bone Rush!" Densetsu complied with a 'rah' as a blue bone was made between his hands. He then rushed at Ash, only for Pikachu to use Iron Tail on the Bone Rush.

(Cue HeartGold/SoulSilver version: Vs. Lance/Red)

"So it's a Pokemon battle that you want, eh," Ash asked the blond haired Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha (He was adopted by the Uchiha and given a blood ritual, but he still has Uzumaki-Namikaze blood) who just nodded in response. Densetsu stood in front of Naruto while Pikachu glared at Densetsu from his spot in front of Ash. "Okay then, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu complied as it gathered electricity before releasing it.

"PIKACHUUUUUU," Pikachu shouted out as it fired off Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt.

"Densetsu dodge and then use Close Combat," Naruto told the Steel-Fighting Type before he had to dodge a random Thunderbolt. "Hey watch where you aim that thing!" Densetsu chuckled at his master's antics as did Pikachu and Ash.

"Rah," Densetsu shouted as he got close to Pikachu before he punched and kicked the Electric Type over and over again before he ended it with an axe kick and jumped away. Pikachu landed a few feet away before he got up and glared at the Aura Pokemon with sparks coming off his cheeks.

"Pikachu use use Volt Tackle and combine it with a Thunder," Ash called out to his best friend as the Electric Type Mouse Pokemon complied with the orders. It was soon running at Lucario with a yellow electrified aura surrounding it. The aura grew as he used Thunder to increase the damage.

"Densetsu, use Aura Sphere and combine it with a Dragon Pulse," Naruto shouted out as the jackal-like Pokemon shot out a blue ball of Aura from its paws before firing off a lighter blue one at the Aura Sphere. They combined and became a sky blue orb that flew towards Pikachu. When both attacks hit, a giant mushroom cloud appeared as an explosion simultaneously happened. The explosion was also enough for Naruto to get knocked out of his mind as Densetsu was returned to its plane in the Fist Plate.

(End music)

Ash smirked as he saw that both Pokemon were unconscious before Densetsu was placed back in his plane. Naruto really learned how to battle, that and the fact that time moved at a very slow pace within a mindscape also helped with Ash teaching Naruto everything he knew.

"That kid is gonna be a great person someday," Ash said to himself as he picked Pikachu up and setting him down in his lap, before he returned to meditating. Oh how he wished that someone he knew and trusted was there with him. Maybe he could ask Naruto the next time they saw each other.

* * *

Outside of Naruto's Mindscape:

"NARUTO UCHIHA," Iruka shouted with his signature Big-Headed no Justu. Naruto groggily woke up as he remembered the explosion. He smirked quickly before hiding it in an emotionless mask, though Iruka noticed and was curious as to why Naruto smirked. He shook his head before he glared at Naruto. He really needed to make more of an effort in school, prodigy to be or not. "Who was the Shodaime Hokage and what was he most known for?" Naruto yawned before answering.

"The Shodaime was Hashirama Senju (Did I spell any of that right?) of the Senju Clan," Naruto answered the first half right. "He was known for his Mokuton, or Wood Release, and was the founder of Konohagakure no Sato along with Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan. The two were rivals and their final battle was at the Valley of the End where Madara summoned the Nine- Tailed beast, Kyuubi no Yoko, who was then sealed into the Shodaime's wife Mito Uzumaki using a Fuinjustu, making her the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Iruka nodded as he sweatdropped.

"I only asked who was he and what was he known for Naruto," Iruka said with a sigh as he saw a kid with a small white puppy look at Naruto in confusion. _'And Kiba is lost as ever,' _Iruka thought to himself._ '-sigh- Oh well.' _Iruka turned to the board and started to write more things.

* * *

After School:

Naruto and Sasuke were currently running away from an enemy worst than doing Paperwork, fangirls. Though most men would enjoy the fact of having fangirls, Naruto and Sasuke thought that it was pointless, Naruto more so than Sasuke. Instead of chasing after them, they should be training to better themselves for the real world. It was also getting cloudy and lightning flashed through the sky before it started to rain. The fangirls relented on their chase reluctantly as they paid more attention to their wet hair.

Naruto sighed as he covered his head with an over sized leaf he got from... somewhere. "Why do fangirls chase us," Naruto asked the rhetorical question as Sasuke nodded in agreement. "They should be bettering themselves by training, not worrying about their hair or boys for that matter. That should be saved for when they reach Chunin or at least high Genin." Again Sasuke nodded before he smelled and odd scent. Naruto smelled it too and the shouted the same thing.

"BLOOD!"

The two, quick as lightning, ran to towards the smell, which was coming from the Uchiha District. Naruto had completely forgotten about his new powers and was instead panicking. "Please be okay Kaa-san, Tou-san," Naruto said with Sasuke agreeing before they pumped Chakra into their legs. They reached the Uchiha District and opened the gates, to see blood everywhere. There were many Uchiha dead on the ground as well, from children to the elderly. They then heard a scream coming from the main house.

"KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN," the two Uchiha shouted at once before they ran towards the Clan Head's house in the center of the Uchiha Clan District, which was their house. When they arrived, they kicked the door open to see that a man in a hood had a sword going through Mikoto's chest and a bleeding/dying Fugaku on the floor with a similar injury.

Naruto and Sasuke saw red as the figure slowly took the blade out of Mikoto's chest. The figure turned towards the two and they gasped at who it was. The person had had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

"SHISUI-SAN, WHY," Naruto and Sasuke shouted as their anger rose at the man that was Itachi's best friend. Shisui just laughed in a maniacal way as he raised his tanto to strike both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto noticed that Shisui added some weird substance that wasn't on there when he struck Mikoto. Whatever it was, it was dangerous, so Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way as he felt the sword pierce his left shoulder.

"GAH," Naruto shouted as he felt the liquid enter his system and do something. He turned to a horrified Sasuke and spoke to him. "Sasuke, get out of here with Kaa-san and Tou-san! Try to get them out of here!" Sasuke, still not comprehending what happened, sis as he was told and struggled with getting the two out of there. Luckily, there were several Uchiha children that were still alive and rushed into the house when they saw everyone dead and heard screams coming from the house. Naruto said a quick prayer to Kami, hoping that the two would survive, but first he had to deal with the one who did all of this.

Naruto tried to activate his Sharingan, only to feel pain in his entire body. "GAH," he shouted out as the pain was to intense. Shisui laughed again before he spoke to Naruto. He sounded like a mad man as he spoke.

"How do you like my gift, Naruto-teme," Shisui asked as Naruto struggled to stand. "It's made of a corrosive Chakra dissolving acid that I found. It destroys the Chakra Coils, ending the person's life in the most painfullest way ever." Shisui started to laugh again, failing to notice that several ANBU were there, along with the Hokage, Minato, his wife, Kushina, and their daughter, Naomi along with Itachi Uchiha. Itachi looked at Naruto with a look of sadness. They had just gotten there in time to here what Shisui had done to Naruto. Everyone was about to go and help Naruto, when he smirked.

"Do you think that'll kill me teme," Naruto said in a very cold voice as his eyes turned an icy blue and he glared a glare that no child should be able to do. Shisui was confused and showed it when he stopped laughing and said a simple 'huh'. "I'll show you why you should never have messed with my family!" Naruto was then covered in a white light, and when it cleared he was in an all white outfit except for the gold band that was around his waist and arms. His hair had turned completely white and waved a little while his eyes turned green with a red iris. His hands then glowed a bright orange color before a red and white ball was in it. He then threw it in the air and a weird creature came out. "Let's go Swampert!"

Swampert was a huge cobalt blue-colored body and had massive, three-fingered open palms. Swampert has a wide mouth, and three small pointed protrusions from her upper jaw. Two orange gills protrude from round patches on her cheeks, and two large, semiovular black fins rise from the top of her orange eyes on its head. Swampert's tail fin is huge, broad and black. Swampert's underside has white coloration, and her hands and three-toed feet each have orange, ridged portions.

"SWAMPERT," the Water/Ground Type cried out as she glared at her opponent. Naruto winced from the pain of his Chakra Coils being dissolved, but focused on the current battle.

(Cue The Cruel Champion by DJ The FishHead on You tube. com)

"What is that creature," Minato asked as he analyzed what it could probably do. "Is it a summon?" Itachi shook his head.

"Naruto recently gained a bloodline of sorts that only he can use," Itachi explained as he looked after his outoto in case he was in trouble. Minato was now intrigued at the prospect of a new bloodline. "It allows him to summon strange creatures from another world called Pokemon. From what I overheard, they are able to use attacks much like ours, except without handsigns and being masters of the elements. There are also very string beings called Legendaries who would be able to give all the tailed beast a run for their money with three or more. Naruto is actually now one of those Legendaries, the God of them to be exact." Minato gasped at the information but steeled himself. Kushina and Naomi also gasped as well before they two steeled themselves. Minato and Kushina were regretting kicking Naruto out of the clan when he was little, and wished that he would come back to them. That wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Swampert, let's start of with an Ice Beam," Naruto shouted as Swampert complied with the order. She fired of a frigid blue beam of ice that hit Shisui and froze his left arm.

"What the, what is this," he screamed out as his left arm was completely covered in ice.

"Now use Surf and combine it with Mud Bomb to create three attacks in one (Surf +Mud Bomb= Muddy Water, Surf, Mud Bomb combo)," Naruto shouted before he winced in pain from the liquid still dissolving his Chakra Coils. It hurt like hell, but he wouldn't show weakness. Swampert shouted as she did the orders without question. She also knew here master was in pain, but decided that to help him heal, they needed to take out the bad guy first.

Shisui didn't stand a chance at the combo attack ad was knocked out cold after the attack hit.

(End Music)

Naruto cheered silently as he petted Swampert's head, before he keeled over in pain. He was clutching his stomach as he summoned another Pokeball. The ANBU and company arrived at his location just as he summoned another Pokemon. "Come on out Meganium," Naruto whispered as the Grass Type came out of the ball.

Meganium was a sauropod-like Pokémon. Instead of having a leaf coming out of her head, like her two previous forms, Chikorita and Bayleef, she has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of her nose, each tipped with her own anther. Also unlike her previous evolutions, her irises are yellow instead of red, and her four feet have three toes instead of a single one. The leaves around her neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower, with a yellow central pattern and white tips. Meganium has also reverted to the color she was as a Chikorita, whilst Bayleef's main body color had become a beige-yellow coloration.

Meganium shouted happily before looking at Naruto and gasping. "Meganium, I need you to use Sunny Day," Naruto said while said Pokemon complied with the order. The sunlight came out and was very bright. "Now I want you to wrap your vines around me and use Synthesis and Aromatherapy." Meganium nodded before doing as told. The ANBU tensed when vines came out of here leaves but calmed when she wrapped them around Naruto before she started to glow green. Naruto soon followed and when the glow disappeared, Naruto look fine as ever. Though there was a scar on his left shoulder, that would remain that way for the rest of his activated his Sharingan and saw a disturbing sight.

"Naruto, how are still standing," Itachi asked, very worried now for his outoto. When everyone gave him a confused look, he explained. "Naruto's Chakra Coils were destroyed, meaning he has absolutely no Chakra at all." Everyone gasped minus Naruto, Swampert, and Meganium. That's when he remembered Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Crap, I forgot about Kaa-san and Tou-san," Naruto exclaimed as he ran of towards the direction that the remaining Uchiha ran. "I'll explain later, I got to heal Kaa-san and Tou-san." Minato and Kushina looked down in guilt, since they had abandoned Naruto and were wishing that he would call them Kaa and Tou-san. Naomi was sad on the inside since she wanted her Aniki (he was born about 2 minutes earlier) back.

Itachi's eyes widened before he followed after Naruto. The ANBU in the area went about cleaning all of the bodies of the deceased. Minato, Kushina, and Naomi ran after Naruto and Itachi so they could check on the Clan Head and his wife.

* * *

With Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto and the rest of the Uchiha Clan which consist of only children:

The surviving Uchiha were hiding at an old abandon apartment complex (Naruto's in Canon) as they desperately tried to stop the bleeding from the two adults hearts. One of them had went to the Hokage's Tower to tell him what happened, while the others got to work. Several of the Uchiha were already Genin and had some training in Medical Justu as they applied said techniques on the two adults that were on the border of life and death. Sasuke was hyperventilating before a random Uchiha female came and slapped him in the face... HARD. Sasuke got out of it and thanked the girl before he crawled towards his parents.

That's when the door to the front opened and in walked in Naruto and the Two Pokemon. The others got in front of the Clan Head and his wife before Naruto calmed them down. Itachi and Minato and his family entered afterwards.

"Meganium, use the same tactics that you did me," Naruto asked the Herb Pokemon who nodded in response. "Everyone, shield your eyes if you don't want to go blind." The occupants in the room complied and shielded their eyes in time for Sunny Day to be activated. When the light died down, everyone un-shielded their eyes as they saw the Clan Heads wife look around as her wound was healed. Unfortunately, Fugaku didn't make it and was now linmp and cold. Sasuke saw this and his eyes widened as did Naruto and Itachi's before the rest of the Clan did. Tears came to all of their eyes and Mikoto soon did as well when she saw what everyone was staring at.

"Tou-san/Fugaku-koi," Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto whispered as they let the tears fall. Minato and his family looked on awkwardly before they coughed gaining all of their attentions.

"Well, we'll let you grieve for your losses, but we want all of you to come to the Council Meeting tomorrow morning at 10:00 A.M to discuss what happened," Minato said as Itachi and Mikoto nodded with tears still fresh in their eyes. The trio left and Naruto sighed.

"Tou-san, I wasn't strong enough," Naruto whispered, though everyone could hear the sadness in his voice. "Forgive me..." With that, Naruto fell backwards in exhaustion. Itachi's eyes widened as he grabbed Naruto and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse.

"He's just knocked out from exhaustion (1)," Itachi told them quietly as the others nodded. The children then fell asleep one by one, until there was just Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke. For the rest of the night, the trio cried for their loved one's lost, as did Naruto since they could see the tears in his eyes. The Uchiha's were never going to be the same again for a long while.

* * *

And that ends chapter two of Naruto: Master of Pokemon. I have added the Uchiha Massacre and have left some (Several of the Children that weren't there) alive as well as Mikoto and Sasuke. Itachi is good in this fic. also and there will be no Akatsuki, though there will be another group of criminals. I won't tell you what or who they are, but I will say that they involve a certain organization. If you know who they are, keep it to yourself so you don't ruin the surprise; You'll also get a Cyber-Cookie! :D XD

Now, I'll explain how Naruto is still alive in the next chapter, where there will also be conflict between the Council and the remaining Uchiha, especially Naruto. Also for Naruto not having Chakra any more, he eventually would have lost the ability since I have planned on him going back to the Pokemon World and recreating it so that it's a haven for the Pokemon. However that won't be for some time (I plan to make this fic. at least 25 chapters, so It'll be at Chapter 25 for the ending, or I may continue it from there. I'll see when I get there.).

Also for some reason I feel that I rushed in this chapter, please tell me what you think.

Ja Ne.

Kyroshiro

Notes-

1- Adrenaline = temporary boost of energy. With the energy gone, you faint from exhaustion.


	3. Important AN

Hello, this Kyroshiro with a very important Authors Note. Due to some one braeking a piece of my dads laptop, he is very pissed off, and will not allow anyone to use it. I am only able to tell you, because I am using my mothers tablet to type. Updates will come very slowly, about once a month if nor once every two months. I am very sorry for this inconvienence.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

I'm back with chapter 3 of Naruto: Master of Pokemon. Now, so I don't forget, after this chapter, updates will come VERY slowly for all of my stories, about once a month if not two. Reasom: Someone broke a piece of my dadas laptop os, and now he's pissed off at all of us (me and my sisters), so he took away the laptop, but I can still use my mothers tablet. :D

Anyways, I.'ve dawdle long enough, here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: unless the owner of Pokemon or Kishimoto-sama are on this website, NO ONE owns Pokemon or Naruto or any other show/book/movie/etc.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly as it did its job of waking up the citizens and Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. The sun shone brightyl in one particular place, an empty apartment building that was currently holding about 15 Uchiha left in the entire world. 14 of them under the age of 20 and one of them at least 29 years old. Naruto graned as he woke up from his slumber of wild planes where his fellow Pokemon roamed, free of people or evil. He then shot out of bed when he remembered everything that happened the night before, almost causing him to shout out in surprise. He then looked around and saw that the last of the Uchiha clan were resting after their unfortunate night. Their were about 15 keft, which included him. He slowly got outnof the furon that he was on, before he tip toed out of the house.

He then went to find any fast food resturants nearby. Hey, he was sad about the clan disappearing, but he couldn't let the last of the Uchiha die now can he. He was also thinking of his problem about not being able to use Chakra anymore. He had tried to mold some before he left, but found that he couldn't and that all he would get was a lot of pain. He was cut out of his musings when he saw that he had already got the food. That was the good thing about him, when he was deep in thought, he could multitask. The ability was EXTREMELY useful. He walked up to their temporary home, thanking Kami that no one was out yet, besides the early risers. He entered the small abandoned apartment complex quietly, before setting the food on a nearby table. He then went to a room to his left, and saw the body of now dead Tou-san. Tears formed in his eyes as he softly cried for his deceased father and everyone else that had perished in the genocide. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his Kaa-san their with tears in her eyes as well. Naruto then launched himself and latched onto his mother letting everything our. They stayed their for several hours before they decided to go see who was awake.

They exited then room and saw that most of the remaining Uchiha were awake, including Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto and Mikoto smiled when they saw the two checking everyone out for injuries. Naruto went to the kitchen and brought out their was lucky to have kept what allowance he had when he was still a Namikaze-Uzumaki member. Hewas now an Uchiha, but he still had Namikaze-Uzumaki blood.

"I've got breakfast," Naruto said as eveyone looked towards him and saw the food. "I bought just enough for everyone so eat up." The other occupants nodded as they made a single file line to get food. A few minutes later, and everyone was eating their breakfast. It was silent in the apartment as everyone ate their breakfast. That was when they heard a knocking on the door. Naruto stood up and opened it, to see an ANBU there.

"I am here to bring Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto Uchiha to the council," the ANBU said. The aforementioned hesitantly nodded before they stood up and exitd the apartment. Naruto looked back.

"We'll be back," Naruto old the remaining Uchiha, who nodded in return. "Don't let anyone in." With that, Naruto, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke disappeared with the ANBU.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short but this is all I could right, since I only got an hour on this thing. Please wait a little longer for part 2 of this.

Also, I may be doing another crossover. I have been recently reading several Dragonball Z and Naruto crossovers, and I must say that it got me hooked on them. I maybe doing of that, especially since some of them got me hooked up on a Naruto and Android 18 pairing. Weird, yes. Crazy, yes. Original, no. But what I'm gonna do will make up for. What it is, well you'll have to find out when I get the chance to write again, which I may start doing on Monday since I got a computer class at my High School. We'll see. Anyways, Ja Ne.

And with that, there's only one thing to say,

Thank you, and Goodnight.

(Bows and Exits)


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

I am back with chapter... I don't know nor do I care. I have been writing so many new chapters/fics. that I honestly don't care no more... hopefully it'll pass. As I stated in Naruto: Android Infinity, I have made this 10k words. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and quite frankly unless someone that actually owns a show/ movie/ etc. is on this site, no one owns any of these genres of fics.

* * *

Naruto was currently walking through the corridor that led to the Council's Room, with Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto following. The ANBU from earlier, Inu-san had left them sometime ago. The family of now four had finally found the door to the Council. Naruto opened it up and the family went inside. Inside the council, shouts and demands were heard as the Civilian half of the Council, were causing the ruckus. The Civilian half of the council had been a thorn to the Ninja half and the Hokage's side. All chatter had stopped however, when the Uchiha head family (You know, Heir, and siblings plus parent(s)) entered.

The four immediately bowed before the Hokage came up. "Do you know why you have been summoned," Minato said to the four, who shook their heads 'no' in response.

"No we don't Hokage-Sama," Naruto said with no emotion in his voice. It scared Itachi and Sasuke how their brother could be hyper on moment, and then act like a damn robot the next. Mikoto internally sighed before she too had an emotionless face, with Itachi following up and Sasuke looking really confused, before he too did the same. (Note that though Sasuke will not be all dark and broody, he will be very impressionable (A.K.A he will do what others would do, if it was appropriate)) "Though we think it's about the Uchiha Massacre." Minato nodded, though on the inside, he winced from the emotionless boy. The ninja half of the council also winced at how a young boy could perfectly act so... brainwashed, emotionless, cold, etc.

"Yes, it does pertain about the incident, and your... abilities," Minato said, perking the Civilian side of the council's interest, especially a pink haired howler monkey... err, I mean woman's (Cough demonic howler monkey cough) attention.

"What abilities," the entire civilian side shouted, with the pink haired bit-, I mean woman, damn nearly breaking everyone's eardrums with her screech. (I honestly to god hate the civilians and especially anyone related to Sakura) Minato glared at the council. He was really regretting taking his son out of the family, as were his wife and daughter.

Naruto sighed. "Long story short, I found a strange portal like object near the lake of the Uchiha compound," Naruto began, once again emotionless, since he knew that the Hokage would be forced to order him by the Civilians. "When I went onto the lake and entered it, I saw a strange white horse looking creature with golden bands on its being. It was in death, and explained to me what it was." At this, Naruto's back glowed before sixteen different colored plates came out it. They each transformed into different Pokemon. "It was called Arceus, and it was a god of creatures called Pokemon. They are very unique creatures, since they can perform attacks like ours, though they require no handsigns." At this, each of the Pokemon performed low leveled attacks. The civilians all had greedy looks on their faces and were planning on how to make the boy marry their daughters. Naruto saw their faces and glared at them while unconsciously leaking KI. The councilmen stopped and had fearful faces on them. No one noticed a bandaged warhawk looking at Naruto while planning. "The being didn't want his children to die, so he has been searching for a completely pure person to hand over his power, and title." Minato gasped at the implications.

"And that child was you, wasn't it," Minato stated, not questioning it. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I am now the god of all Pokemon, though soon I shall leav this world to recreate my predessor's world," Naruto said, causing the council and the Uchiha family to gasp.

"But sochi (son)," Mikoto pleaded. "Why are you going to leave?" Sasuke and Itachi nodded in agreement, while Minato had a shocked look on his face. His son was now a god and he was going to leave the world, leave Konoha, leave his... family. Naruto smiled sadly.

"I know Kaa-chan," Naruto told his mother. "But I can't have Arceus-Sama's children, well they're my children now, be cooped up in a world were they don't belong. They deserve happiness, and since I'm their god, I have to go with them." Mikoto nodded sadly as tears fell from her face, as did Sasuke and Itachi. "I'll visit from time to time when I leave. I probably won't go until I'm at least 18." The civilian side however disagreed.

"You won't be going anywhere," the pink haired Haruno screeched at him. "You will be placed in the CRA and will stay in Konoha as a breeding factory." The other civilians smiled smugly, but it was wiped off when the Ninja half all glared at them with KI coming forth.

"You have no say in where I go or what I do," Naruto said as his eyes turned green with a red iris. His clothing changed back into the white and gold he had the previous night. "I am still apart of the Uchiha clan, and since Tou-san is dead, that would make Kaa-chan or Itachi-nii-san Clan Head, which also means that they can decided whether or not I can leave. The Pokemon were still there and felt their master's anger. They all growled or made noises in anger as they glared at the civilians. The civilians wisely shut up and fainted one by one.

"Well, now that THAT is over, I have to say that this meeting is adjourned," Minato said as he left the room along with the other Clan Heads. Naruto left as well with Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke, who was still confused about everything. The Pokemon glowed before they returned to their master.

* * *

Why hello everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chappy. It wasn't even close to my goal, but you can blame dear father for that. He decided to be a jerk and not go to work for a week. Yeah sure, it's great that he's hanging out with us again, but still. If this seems to be rude, I'm sorry. I had a really bad day, and I'm very irritable. Another thing is that I find out my friend is in a coma. Life sure is a bitch. -sighs- I hope to update by next Saturday since I can just go on the computer without my parents knowing, but again life's a bitch. I'm on now because I asked my mom, so yeah... Anyways, Ja.

Also, I've been thinking of an idea. In this idea, which is a Pokemon fic. idea btw, Ash is betrayed by his friends and mother, and goes to a new region. In this region, every Pokemon is there (Unova, Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh). The region is called the Aurora region and I wanted to know if I should use a Japanese version (as if it were released in Japan) or the english version. By Japanese, I mean Oshawott= Mijumaru. Like that. Please review on what you think.

Thank you, and goodnight

(Bows and Exits)


	6. Important AN 2

Hello my faithful readers/reviewers. It is your favorite (not really) author' Kyroshiro, with a very unfortunate announcement. My fathers laptop has gone kapoot and no longer wotks. I don't really know exactly what happened since I've been staying over at my friends house, helping him and his family get settled in their new house. So that unfortunatley means that all of my stories will be on hiatus, since I can only get to a 500 word count on my mothers tablet before the darn thing will not let me get to the last sentence I write if I go past the 500 mark. I am awefully sorry for this convience, but worry not. I will find a way to get back to writing, though it will most likely not be soon. Please hang tight, and who knows' I may find a way sooner than even I think.

Your friend,

Kyroshiro


	7. Chapter 4

Hello readers. It is I, Kyroshiro, here with chapter 7 of Naruto: Master of Pokemon. So as you can see (read: read), I'm gonna continue this story. I apologize for the REALLY late update, but I sorta got my muse back for this story. It wont be updated daily, though. Maybe once a month, like all of my other stories. Using the iPhone for this is REALLY hard (though I finished the rest of this on my dad's laptop...)... Anyways here is the long awaited Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto or Pokemon?

* * *

(Six Year Later)

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

The sounds of explosions traveled across the mindscape of one Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha as he trained with Ash and several of the legendaries. It had been six years since the council meeting, and things had drastically changed. The civilian council had been trying to capture Naruto in secret, so they could get the ultimate power, the Namikaze family had been trying to gain forgiveness from Naruto, and Naruto himself had become a ninja. He was a Chunin under the command of Kakashi Hatake when he gets his team later that day. It had been a very hard life for Naruto after the entire 'Uchiha Massacre', as the civilians called it. Naruto was no longer able to use Chakra thanks to a serum concocted by Shisui Uchiha. The poison that had been injected into his body had damaged his Chakra Coils enough so that they were completely useless. The effects were irreversible to, so that ruined any chance of Naruto learning Nin or Genjustu. He could still learn Ken and Taijustu, so he wasn't fully handicapped. What was really great for the blond Kami, was that he could use Aura, and use quite well.

"Come on Naruto, you're better than this," Ash called out to the panting Kami. Said Kami just glared at the Chosen One of the Pokemon World with a ticked expression.

"I KNOW THAT," Naruto shouted at the raven haired boy. "HOW ABOUT YOU TRY GETTING HIT BY MULTIPLE ATTACKS AT ONCE, BEFORE GETTING KICKED FROM BEHIND BY A GHOST TYPE!" Ash sweatdropped at the comment, before the two continued to train. They would train in the arts of Aura, as well as having the Pokemon teach him how to use their attacks. He had gotten a good number of them down, and he had confidence that he would be able to learn and master them all by his 18th birthday, which was when he would use a lot of his power to create another world and make it into the next Pokemon World. He was debating whether he should have humans in it or not, however, since they had caused a lot of problems with the previous Arceus. "AURA RAIN!"

Naruto's body glowed as a column of light made of Aura burst out of his body as it traveled into the sky. Suddenly, a hail of Aura Spheres were falling from the sky, their target being Ash. Naruto made sure to keep an eye on him with his Sharingan. Ah yes, he could still use his Sharingan using aura, though it is not as powerful as it would be using chakra. He was surprised when the hail of aura was redirecting towards him, however.

"Ah, Ah, Ah Naru-Chan," Ash said in mocking tone, causing Naruto to glower at him. "I'm a master at aura, that trick won't work on me. Though that's enough training for today." Naruto was about to protest when he felt himself 'wake up'. He looked around to see that he was in the academy with only two others, Sauske Uchiha and a kid with a puppy with him. That kid was Kiba Inuzuka, and his partner Akamaru. Naruto looked at his brother in confusion.

"We were chosen for Team 7 under someone named Kakashi Hayate and Itachi-Nii-San," the Uchiha said as a smile graced his face. Naruto smiled at the thought of Itachi being their sensei. "Unfortunately, we've been here for almost three hours." Naruto sighed. He held out his palm and it glowed before a shape appeared almost instantaneously. The creature before him was a red dog like Pokémon with tiger like striped over it. It had cream colored fur on it tails, face, and feet.

"Arcanine, do you mind do me a favor," the Poke-Kami asked the fire type canine, whom nodded in response. Naruto smiled. "I need you to look for Itachi-Nii-San for me. Can ya do that?" Arcanine looked at its master as if he were an idiot. Naruto sweatdropped. "Right. Heh Heh, my bad." Arcanine rolled its eyes and quickly ran out of the room, already knowing this Itachi characters scent. Almost five seconds later, a poof of smoke appeared in the room. Sasuke and Kiba got into a guarding position, only to face fault when they saw the smoke clear. They saw Arcanine sitting on the familiar brother of the two Uchihas as well as a man with gravity defying silver hair. Naruto sighed and thanked Arcanine, before it returned to his mindscape. No questions were asked about that since the whole village already knew about the Poke-Kami thanks to the civilian council. The thirteen year old got up and started to head for the roof. "Meet us on the roof." With that he exited the class with an amused Sasuke and a slightly confused Kiba and Akamaru.

Itachi pondered over these turns of events while the silver one just deadpanned. "Did we just get ordered by a thirteen year old academy student?" Itachi nodded before he started heading towards the roof. Always better to walk then shunshin (1).

* * *

On the roof:

Once everyone had arrived one the roof, the silver one spoke. "Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake and this is Itachi Uchiha. We shall be your jounin sensei's. Lets start of with introductions," Kakashi said. "Just tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll go first. As you know, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, are none of your business, same as my dislike. My hobbies... and for dream, your to young to know." The three genin hopefuls just stared at the man with a deadpanned stare while Itachi looked like he was gonna murder someone.

"Alright, my name is Itachi Uchiha," Itachi started off, getting everyone's attention. "My likes are my family, training, relaxing, and pocky. My dislikes are traitors, those who would hurt my families and pocky haters." Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped at this. "My hobbies include spending time with my family, training, eating pocky, talking about pocky" cue more sweatdrops "and sleeping. My dreams for the future are to hopefully start a family of my own with someone I love and to help my little brothers with their dreams."

Kiba went next. "The names Kiba Inuzuka. My likes are my family, my partner Akamaru" cue bark ", my friends, and training. My dislikes are traitors, those that try to hurt those I care for, and cats. My hobbies are training and spending time with those I care for. My dream for the future is to be the best clan head I can be." Sasuke's turn.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training, my family, and relaxing. My dislikes are the same as my brothers. My hobbies are training, spending time with my family, and sleeping. My dreams are to be strong enough to protect what is left of the Uchiha." Now was Naruto's turn.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha. My likes are known to my family as well as my dislikes. My hobbies... and my dream is my own business." Naruto and Kakashi had a stare off when the boy finished his introduction. The Cyclops eye smiled and spoke.

"Very well then," the jounin spoke. "Meet us both at training ground 3 tomorrow at 6:00 sharp. We will be doing a survival exercise. And before you ask, the graduation exam you guys took was merely to weed out those that aren't fit enough to become shinobi. The exercise we will be doing determines whether or not you deserve to be a ninja. I'll only warn you now: this test has a 66% failure rate, meaning only three teams shall become a genin team. Word of advice, don't eat anything, you'll only throw it up. Ja Ne." With that, the silver haired Cyclops disappeared in a plum of smoke. Itachi smiled as well before he too disappeared, leaving three semi-shocked genin hopefuls.

* * *

Not much considering the fact that I haven't updated this fic. in like... a year? maybe more? less? Doesn't matter. I'm kinda rusty at this fic. since I lost most of my ideas (not that I had much since this wasn't planned through. Not kidding, I'm literally winging it), so my apologies if this 'sucked ass'. Anyways, that's enough from me, PEACE!


End file.
